Steaming Hot Diapey Anniversary
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Geoff and Bridgette are celebrating their second anniversary of marriage as they went to Malibu, California for a vacation as Bridgette and Geoff decide to have a sexy and hot encounter in the hot tub. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, Language, and foreign Languages as this one was Co-Written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY! There is English, Russian, and Portuguese.


Steaming Hot Diapey Anniversary

 **Summary: In the 4** **th** **entry of this series, Geoff and Bridgette are celebrating their 2** **nd** **anniversary as a married couple as Geoff Jr is being babysat by Geoff's parents back in Vancouver, anyway what will happen in this story?**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.**

 **Co-Written by me and Hellflores. THIS IS A GENIUSES PRODUCTION! ENJOY!**

 **P.S. This takes place after "Padded Love 2", plus this is how they conceived their second child, their first daughter named "April" as they did it with style.**

It was their second Anniversary as a married couple as Geoff and Bridgette went to Malibu, California for their anniversary as they were at the Malibu Beach Inn as they were relaxing on some beach chairs, as they were getting some sun, but they were also alone because the sun was setting, and they were sporting their swim diapers.

"This is a nice Anniversary...isn't it Geoff?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"No doubt babe! Finally, we get some rest and relaxation from Geoff Jr, even though he's a good kid." Geoff answered and said to Bridgette.

"He's still a baby, Geoffy." Bridgette reminded Geoff that Geoff Jr, is still is baby.

"I know." Geoff said back as they shared a quick kiss.

"My folks are taking care of him while we're gone." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Yeah that's good." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Didn't you tell me that they conceived ya on a beach?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yeah, but they were bohemians." Geoff answered her.

"Okies...anyway we've soaked enough sun...want to go in the hot tub?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"You are one Hawt mind reader baby!" Geoff soon carried Bridgette bridal style.

"Oh! Geoffy!" Bridgette gasped and shouted and the two soon made it there as Geoff and Bridgette dip their bodies into the hot tub.

"Ohhh! So warm!" Bridgette moaned and shouted in delight.

"And it's also relaxing." Geoff said back to Bridgette as he kissed her.

"At least we are alone, and we got these sexy swim diapers on." Bridgette said before she let out a giggle.

"I agwee!" Geoff said as the two soon started to make out as Bridgette began to grope and stroke his hard baba that was getting harder and harder.

"Mmmm! Daddy has a big baba! All for baby Bwidgey." Bridgette said as she also licked her lips.

"Bridgette, if you want daddy's baba...then beg pwease." Geoff said with a seductive tone in his voice.

"Daddy? Can I pwease have your sexy, and hawt baba? Pwetty pwease? Pwease? I want your hawt, big, thwobbing cock." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Mmm, That's more like it! You can have it." Geoff answered Bridgette as he sat on the ledge of the hot tub.

"Yay!" Bridgette cheered before she grabbed Geoff's 11-inch-long and 3-inch-wide baba as she started to suck on it.

"MMMMMMMMMM…!" Bridgette muffled as she was enjoying it.

"Mmm! então hawt! chupar meu baba ainda mais!" Geoff spoke Portuguese for the very first time as he exactly said "So Hawt! Suck my baba even more" and he was enjoying it.

"Mmm! Talk like that even more! It's super hawt!" Bridgette said before she resumed sucking him as she went even harder as Geoff rubbed her hair slowly.

"Mmm…" Bridgette muffled and moaned.

"You got it babe." Geoff said as he gently grabbed her face and began to pound her face roughly.

"Você é tão gostoso, continue!" Geoff shouted as Bridgette drool on his hard and long baba.

"Mmm! Sil'neye! idti tyazheleye!" Bridgette said as she spoke Russian for the very first time as it translated to mean "Stronger! Go harder!" as Geoff was surprised.

"Whoa! Hawt Russian!" Geoff shouted.

"Mmmmm!" Geoff moaned as he stroked his hard baba harder, and faster until he was close to climaxing.

"I'm Cumsies! I'm gonna CUMSIES!" Geoff shouted as Bridgette was rubbing her area before he began to explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff moaned as he came inside of Bridgette's mouth as she swallowed every bit of it.

"That was hot and yummy." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Thankies babe." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Geoffy Bear, why don't we have hawt diapey sexy in the hot tub?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Always coming up with Hawt sexy ideas Bridgey." Geoff said to Bridgette as they kissed once more as Geoff grabbed his video camera out of his beach bag and started to record.

"What is going on everyone! Welcome to our sexy show! I'm Geoffrey Nero Michaels, Geoff for short and this is the sexiest Diapey wearing surfing babe of a wife of all time, Bridgette Michaels! Bridgey do you want to say something to the camera before we begin?" Geoff said and asked Bridgette as he introduced himself and Bridgette.

"What's up, everyone! Tonight, you'll watch me and my sexy party cowboy hubby have Hawt Diapey sex, in this hot tub." Bridgette said as she and Geoff kissed once more.

"Let's get it on!" Geoff said as they started by making out once again.

"Mmmm!" Both of them moaned softly as then Geoff soon placed Bridgette up on the ledge.

"You had fun with my baba, now it's my turn." Geoff said to the Bridgette and the camera before Geoff started to lick Bridgette's diapered area hard and rough.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yeah!" Bridgette moaned and shouted.

"Speak some sexy Russian." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Okies!" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Mmm! Baby Bridgey wuvs Daddy Geoff hawt rta na yeye mokroy kiske diapey!" Bridgette said as it roughly translated "Licking my wet area" as Geoff was aroused.

"Super sexy!" Geoff said as he licked her rougher like a doggy.

"Mmmmmmm!" Geoff moaned and moaned as he began fingering her.

"OHHHHH! FUCK YEAH!" Bridgette shouted as she was turned on as Geoff kept licking and fingering her until it was time.

"BABY CUMSIES TIME!" Bridgette shouted out to Geoff.

"Cumsies Hawd! I want Mommy's sweet milky!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"OKIES DADDY!" Bridgette shouted as Geoff kept licking and fingering her until it was officially time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette screamed and moaned as she came and exploded all over Geoff's mouth and face.

"Mmmm…yummy." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"THANKIES!" Bridgette shouted out to Geoff who swallowed her white, wet, and sticky milky.

"Now… what is next? Daddy?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"How about hawd fuckys? Bwidgey?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Perfect, how about I speak some sexy Russian and you can speak some of that hawt Brazilian Portuguese?" Bridgette answered and asked Geoff back.

"Deal." Geoff answered her as Bridgette spread her legs and Geoff grabbed his hard baba and began to pound his wife hard.

"Ohhhh! Da! Da! Da! Trakhni menya sil'neye!" Bridgette said as she said "Yes" three times, before she said "Fuck me Stronger!" as Geoff kept it up.

"Fuck Sim! Papai ama o puto bebê Bridgette duro! Mmmmm!" Geoff said in Brazilian Portuguese as it translated "Fuck yeah! Daddy loves fucking baby Bridgette hard! Mmmmm!" as he kept moaning in delight as he kept pounding but at a medium pace to make it last.

"Goo gaa gii! Baby Bridgette wuvs hawd fuckys from Daddy!" Bridgette said in baby talk.

"Daddy wuvs to give hawd fuckys to my Baby Bwidgey!" Geoff said back as he kept pounding her while she started to rub her diapered area to increase the pleasure.

"Keep it going, until you Cumsies inside of my diapey pussy!" Bridgette shouted out to Geoff.

"Say...this. I'm a bad baby surfer girl, you are a bad baby cowboy, I wuv being fucked so hawd in these diapeys! I wuv being fucked by the sexiest diapey animal in history, my Diapey Husband Geoff Michaels!"

"Okies!" Bridgette said back before she began saying what Geoff told her to say.

"I'm a bad baby surfer girl, you are a bad baby cowboy, I wuv being fucked so hawd in these diapeys! I wuv being fucked by the sexiest diapey animal in history, my Diapey Husband Geoff Michaels!" Bridgette shouted out passionately.

"Good Naughty Baby!" Geoff said before he smacked her in the ass as he increased his pounding.

"Ohhhhh! Yeah!" Geoff moaned and shouted while he was increasing the pounding.

"Ahhhhh fuck fuck fucking yes!" Bridgette moaned and shouted as she was also swearing like a sailor.

"I loved it when you spoke Russian." Geoff said to Bridgette seductively.

"Thankies, Derzhu pari, bylo zharko." Bridgette said seductively as translated in English, it meant "I bet it was hot" as it was hot.

"Ohhhhh...! It was so hawt! Just like when I spoke Brazilian Portuguese!"

"It was hot! Speak it! While I speak Russian because it's almost time for Cumsies!" Bridgette told Geoff.

"Okies! Estou perto de Cumsies!" Geoff shouted to Bridgette, as translated it meant "I'm close to Cumsies!" and he was close…so was Bridgette.

"GOO! GAA! GII! Rebenok vzorvetsya!" Bridgette shouted in baby talk and in Russian as she was about to climax and then she and Geoff tongue kissed hard.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned and muffled during their hot and sexy tongue kiss as they began climaxing like crazy as after both of them climaxing, Geoff pulled out starting to stroke his hard baba.

"Can you open your mouth Bwidgey Bear? Daddy wants to give you all of his Cumsies." Geoff said with a smug but sexy and seductive tone in his voice that turned Bridgette on.

"Okies!" Bridgette answered as she opened her mouth, while sticking her tongue out as Geoff climaxed inside her mouth.

"Oh, Fuck Yeah!" Geoff shouted during his climax as Bridgette swallowed his creamy Cumsies.

"Mmmmm! Cweamy as always!" Bridgette said after swallowing it as she grabbed his hard baba and petted it, before giving it one final kiss.

"Ohhhh…!" Geoff moaned and shuddered.

"That's it for our movie." Bridgette said to the camera.

"See y'all later!" Geoff said to the camera before he turned it off thus the movie was over as they got out of the hot tub, took off their swim diapers, cleaned up, dried up, and put on their normal diapers and they put on their robes back on as well before they went back to their hotel room which was the Honeymoon Suite as now, they were watching TV.

"Geoffy Bear?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yes, Bridgey Bear?" Geoff asked her as well.

"What did you think of my idea of Diaper Sex in the Hot Tub?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Extremely Hawt! Plus, I wuv how soft and wet you were when I pound your sweet diapey pussy!" Geoff answered as they made out again as Bridgette return the kiss.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Bridgette and Geoff moaned as they kept making out for a few more minutes until they stopped because they were beat.

"Thankies, but Geoff, how in the world did you learn to speak Brazilian Portuguese?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"I learned during the Race, when me and Brody were at Brazil and we met this dude that taught us to speak Brazilian Portuguese." Geoff answered her.

"Cool!" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"I want to know is...how on earth did you learn to speak such a sexy language like Russian?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Remember when Blaineley sent me to Siberia?" Bridgette asked Geoff who nodded.

"Yeah." Geoff answered her.

"I learned to speak the language when I was helping Bruno." Bridgette explained, answering Geoff's question.

"Ahhhh, interesting." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"This was a great anniversary." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Agreed babe." Geoff said back as they shared a brief kiss.

"I'm gonna be a Mommy again in 9 months." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Most likely babe." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"It'll be nice. Besides, it can give me a legit excuse to wear these again other than them being cute, adorable, and sexy." Bridgette chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, besides…Geoff Jr, is only a year old…he's developing at such a quick pace." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Maybe this baby will be playmate for Geoff Jr, or this one will be a little environmentalist and a vegetarian like Mommy?" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"True." Geoff said to Bridgette as they kissed again.

"Besides, no matter how many kids we will have…I will always love them very much." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Same here babe." Geoff said to Bridgette before they kissed again as they got ready for bed.

"I wuv you my Granola Goddess." Geoff said to Bridgette making her blush.

"I wuv you too, Geoffy Bear." Bridgette said as they kissed one more time as she turned off the lights.

"Nighty-night Bridgey." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Nighty-night Schmoopy-Boo." Bridgette said back as they kissed again before falling asleep to end the night, and their anniversary.

 **That was how their 2** **nd** **child, their 1** **st** **daughter April Michaels was conceived as she was born 9 months later.**

 **The next story in this series involves Noah and Emma as they go see a Broadway Musical for their anniversary.**

 **What'll happen there? Let's find out in that story.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
